1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spinner for a toy top, and in particular, to a spinner for a toy top for launching a toy top while imparting a rotational force to the toy top by inserting a rack belt therein and pulling it out therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a spinner for a toy top which launches a toy top through an operation of pulling out a rack belt has been known.
For example, Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3160658, corresponding to U.S. Ser. No. 12/895,283 filed Sep. 30, 2010, discloses a spinner for a toy top which is so constructed that after a toy top is mounted on a toy top mounting part of a spinner main body, a rack belt is inserted into the spinner main body and, when the rack belt is vigorously pulled out, a driving mechanism inside the spinner main body is activated to rotate the toy top mounting part, to thereby launch the toy top which has a rotational force imparted thereto.